Home for Bella
by Angellove123Cullen
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella needs a vacation so where does she go? She goes to Mystic Falls to find home. But will she find home? And what will it feel like to reconnect with her brothers?
1. Going to Mystic Falls

He left me. My life left me. I need to get out of here! I'll compel Charlie into saying I am taking a little vacation and that I am fine. 2 months that is how long you are going to be home Bella. Stefan and Damon shouldn't even be there, but what if they are? I can't face them. They might not be happy I am there but they will have to deal with it. You need this break Bella Salvatore! Besides you are only going to be there for 2 months and if things get bad you will just come back to Forks to support Charlie. He loves you. Renee loves you. Even some of the kids here seem to take fond of you. So you have nothing to worry about. I kept ranting on like that for the rest of the night. I packed I was going to tell him tomorrow that I was going then hit the airport.

It has been 2 weeks since he left. I still love him and I always will. If I ever cross him again I will tell him the truth. Maybe he figured it out and just didn't want to tell you. No he would have told me before my birth day.

When dawn hit and I went down stairs and waited for him to come downstairs. When he did, I got up and compelled him into thinking I was taking a vacation for 2 months. Then I got up and left with some of my bags. Then hit the airport.

_Four hours later_

I was driving into Mystic Falls, with a car I rented from the airport. I was getting nervous I had no clue what I was up against when I got to the boarding house.

When I got there I went right in thought kind of startled to find that no one was there. There always was someone there. Oh well. I went straight to my room. Put my stuff down and herd someone open a door. Immediately knew someone was home. So I walked down stairs. By the time I got down stairs I saw someone in the living room just standing there. Then he turned around and I saw who it was and tensed I didn't want to see him because I didn't necessarily want to fight with him. So when I saw him widen his eyes and tense up and my other brother come into the living room and do the same thing. I said,

"Don't worry; I don't want to cause anything. I just needed a break and came home. I will only be here for 2 months or I can leave sooner. Just please just let me stay here for right now. I won't do anything I swear!" I said. They both looked at me for a few minutes. While we looking at each other I was thinking, I wish Edward was here he could make me feel better. But he doesn't love me anymore so I guess I have to live with it. If only I told him. Thinking of him made my eyes wet. I wiped the tears away but just made me hurt more. I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed and just started crying.

After what felt like hours, which was really ten minutes, I heard a knock on my door that was slightly already open.

"Isabella? Can I come in?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Yeah sure, I mean I don't want to ruin your life in anyway," as I said this, I sat up looked at Stefan and Stefan was walking into my room sitting on my bed looking at me with concern and trying to comfort me by and pulling me into his arms like he always used to.

"Isabella sweetie. We didn't mean to upset you in any way it's just a surprise to see you that's all." He said as Damon walked in looking at me with the same concerned eyes Stefan had.

"Yeah Izzy, I mean we haven't seen you in quiet a few years and it's hard to see you upset." Damon said sitting on the other side of me.

"You didn't really do anything I just thought about someone. It's hard to think about them." I sobbed. "I thought you guys would be mad at me so I-"

I was cut off by Stefan, "Sweetie we are not mad at you. Why would we? I mean sure, we got into that big argument ending with you leaving but we both went searching in the end to console you. We know you don't like to yell at anyone when- ISABELLA WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?" I didn't mean for Stefan to see my hand where James had bitten me in Phoenix. So of course that kind of got Damon's hand reaching out and grabbing it and seeing what Stefan meant.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Damon yelled. When Damon is pissed he is pissed. I sobbed harder into Stefan's chest.

"You can't he's already dead." I said.

"Oh, really? Who did it? I want to know what the story is." Stefan said.

"His name was James and he wanted to kill me. He was a cold one and ummm… and ummm…. Let's just say he got killed by someone and I was saved." It's hard to remember him. I was crying because of him. I miss him. I love him. But he doesn't love me so. I did want to say his name but I can't it hurts way too much.

"What else is there? You are hiding something. Something big and I just remembered something. You are not, under any circumstances, leaving here without one of us. I mean in two months you will not be leaving without one of us present and since we both need to be here you are not leaving!" Damon said. God, they always baby me too much.

"But, I have to go back or else Charlie will get worried. To answer your first question I have to have time before I can tell you ok?" I said.

"Ok you can have time. But who is Charlie because unless he is really important you will not go. I agree with Damon on this you will not go back without one of us." Stefan said firmly as I untangled myself from him.

"Well you see. A few years ago I found a man and a woman whose daughter died. I pretended to be her and act as if everything was ok. Well Renee was the mother and Charlie was the father and they were both divorced. Renee got remarried just over a little year ago. I went to stay with Charlie in Forks, Washington. I love both of them like they were my parents. I can't leave Charlie because he can't cook or anything. Please, oh please, let me be able to go back. I'll come back a year after I graduate. Then I will go where ever you want me to go. Please?" I begged.

Stefan and Damon shared a long look. Then suddenly Damon said, "Fine, but you have to be back in a year. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes, oh Yes, Thank you!" I hugged both of them. Stefan, then, got up and asked me if I wanted to go meet his girlfriend. I said sure. Damon wanted to come to. So we headed to this place called the Mystic Grill.

When we were inside I saw the one person I thought I would never see again… Kathrin. I hid behind Stefan. I was always kind of scared of Kathrin. I mean she changed me. She also compelled my brothers and my father. Stefan looked behind me and said, "She's not Kathrin. Her name is Elena Gilbert though she is a descendent of Kathrin. I will explain later." He said and I nodded but I still hid behind him, I wasn't taking chances.

When we got to the table and sat down, Elena was giving me confused look and said, "Hi I'm Elena and you are?"

Stefan noticed my fear and told her, "Elena this is our sister Isabella, you remember what I told you. She is scared of Kathrin and so she thinks you are her, probably." Elena got it right off the bat.

"Oh I totally get it. Stefan explained to me that she changed you and you had no clue she was changing you 'till it was too late. I am so sorry that happened to you. I totally get it too. I mean I'm still scared of Kathrin and she is in the tomb. So when did you get here? You have to meet Bonnie just so she knows you are safe and Caroline doesn't know you either so… what have you been doing?" She said.

"Well I got here a few hours ago. Umm I have been living in the Olympic Peninsula for awhile. Who are Bonnie and Caroline? And what does she mean Kathrin is in the tomb?" I asked.

"Bonnie is a witch and Caroline is a vampire changed by Kathrin. No, Kathrin did not get killed and she is in a tomb. Like Stefan said we will explain later." Damon said.

"Okay." I said.

"So Bella what brought you here?"

"I needed a break from my life so I came here. I wanted to feel home, but that feeling hasn't quite kicked in." I said with a grim smile.

"Maybe you just need to spend time with your brothers and you will feel better." Damon said. I rolled my eyes. I wish it was that simple. I knew what home to me was. It was him, and his family. I felt me slipping into my depression I had back in Forks. I also felt of reality hit. If only I told him. I wish I did.

Maybe he would love me for me? Not for whom he thought I was? But that I was still fragile I mean cold ones are stronger than us and we still count as human to them. Their bite has the same effect on us and our blood has the same effect on them as a human's does. It could be sweeter, like I have been told. Everything about me has the same effect as a human from a cold one


	2. Sleepover and Katherine

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who read my story! Put it as a favorite, put it as an alert, or reviewed! I have to say I was so excited to see that my story had people reading it! If you asked my friends they would tell you I was so happy! Just thank you! Sorry I am the worst speller out there and thanks to the people who said I spelled Katherine's name wrong. I also would like to say I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

I have been here for a day and I am already having a sort of sleepover with Elena, her friends Bonnie and Caroline, her brother Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon.

We were all sitting in the living room. Caroline was sitting on the couch next to Damon and Bonnie. Jeremy took a chair near the window. Stefan, Elena and I were sitting on the other couch.

"So Bella, do you have anyone special in your life?" asked Caroline. Everyone looked at me and waited for my answer. Damon and Stefan looked ready to get overly protective. I love my brothers really but I mean I am independent. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline looked with curiosity. Jeremy looked…hopeful?

"I had someone very special," I decided to tell them the truth. Though in doing that, they would have more questions. Maybe they will get the hint.

"What do you mean had someone special? What happened to them?" Caroline asked.

I looked out the window not really wanting to answer that. We sat there for a few minutes until I got the courage to tell them. "He told me he didn't love me anymore. Then he left town and I have no clue where he is. I love him with all my heart, still. So Stefan, Damon, stop thinking about doing something to him because one he is a cold one and 2 I love him." I saw them looking pissed because not only did he break my heart but was a cold one.

"What is a cold one?" Elena asked.

"A cold one is a different type of vampire. You have to be really strong to kill one. Not even Elijah could or Klaus. They also get incredible gifts. Witch magic does not work on them. We can't compel them. We do still need to be invited in. We are basically human to them. They- Wait! Did the vampire, that you knew, have any gift? Isabella?" Damon asked.

"Yes he could read minds; His sister could see the future according to your decision, and his brother was an empath." I could feel the whole in my chest start to get bigger to where I couldn't handle it. I ran to my room, before anyone could do anything, and threw myself on my bed and just started to weep into my pillow.

I heard the door open but I just kept my head in the pillow. I knew who it was. My closest brother. Stefan. We are twins I feast on animals like him. We get along so well, well before the fight.

"Izzy, you ok?" He asked.

"No I was just looking for home when I came here and it is with him! I miss him! Stefan, I have never felt this way before! He means everything to me! He also told me he didn't love me anymore! I just miss him Stefan! What is wrong with me?" I asked through my sobs. Stefan ran to me and pulled me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Everything's just wrong with him. If he wasn't a cold one I would hunt him down and make him admit that he loves you. I bet he does. He just is a coward." Stefan tried to reason with me. I just wouldn't budge I mean why would he love me? I am basically human to him.

All of a sudden we hear, "Katherine? What the hell are you doing here instead of the tomb?" Elena yelled.

Stefan and I looked at each other and ran downstairs to be found, with the door wide open, Katherine and everyone else including Elena standing in front of the stairs.

When Katherine looked around and spotted me, she looked with a mischievous look. This is going to be long day but short trip.

**A/n- I am sooo sorry it took this long to get it up! My computer wouldn't open the file it was in. But now I got it under control. Ok! I will try and get the next chapter up soon! I also want to know? Umm I have been debating on this subject so I want to ask you guys. This is completely an Edward/Bella story. They will work out. But what I want to know is, I originally had a different thought to this story. Which was after the two months, or sooner, Bella would go back to Forks and finish New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn and come back. Or Edward shows up. I know what I would write for both. But I want you to tell me what you think because you guys are the ones who are reading it. Please, Can you help me out? **


	3. Damon is friends with her?

**A/n-Hey guys my fan fiction has been weird has your guy's been? Well anyway I have decided that I am going to bring Edward to Mystic Falls! I don't own anything Twilight and the Vampire Diaries. Sad to say! I wish I did own Edward but oh well! Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! = ) **

Bella's P.O.V.

I instantly hid behind Stefan. I have been scared of Katherine since I was changed in 1864.

It all started when Katherine came into our lives. She played around with my brothers and made them drink her blood. Katherine also told them about vampires.

But she also became my best friend. I didn't find out about vampires like my brothers did. I found out the hard way…

_~flashback~_

I was walking home one night after seeing my good friend James. I told father I could walk home alone. It wasn't far.

Halfway home, I heard footsteps from behind. I looked to see who it was and sure enough it was Katherine.

"Hello Katherine." I said. Katherine didn't want that so I just turned around and kept walking home. I didn't want to upset anyone for being late.

All of a sudden an arm rounds my face and I am drinking their blood and after that they kept me frozen for a few minutes. I was wandering if Katherine was ok. Then the person who held me snapped my neck.

I later woke up to sun and Katherine looking at my eyes. I also saw a boy she had and I smelled the sweetest sent I had ever smelled. I was at the boy's neck within seconds killing him. I killed him in seconds.

I was a monster. There was no doubt to it I was a monster. I also remembered everything that had ever happened. I knew who also did this to me. Katherine. She was smiling mischievously and then she was gone and I found Emily and she helped me until I found my brothers as vampires a few days later.

_~End of flashback~ _

No one had time to talk before the Damon's cell-phone began to ring and Damon picked and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Damon, uh, I need a place to crash and you see I thought I'd come pay you a visit," the voice on the other end said. I just stopped. That voice sounded like the voice I always thought Victoria sounded like but it couldn't be her, "What do you think?"

"Sure! That would be great! You can meet my sister Izzy! She just came back into our lives yesterday. So when will you be here?" Damon asked.

"Soon. I also should let you know I have another on my tail and James is dead because the vampire killed him!" I knew instantly it was Victoria. James was killed and Edward-ouch-killed him. She also said Edward-ouch-was following her. I filled with pride that I had a chance at telling him that I am a vampire.

Then I felt depressed because what difference will it make? He doesn't love me anymore. At least I get to see him one last time.

I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me, except for Damon because he was paying attention to the phone conversation. They all were wondering about my emotions. The saw my face, change too.

Then reality hit! Which made me get pissed off! Damon is friends with VICTORIA and was friends with JAMES! James tried to kill me and Victoria is coming here. I know Damon doesn't know this but I mean I am now with rage!

James tried to kill my brothers sister.

I now had a total new plan! My new plan is this I am going to be here until Victoria gets here and when Edward-ouch-gets here I will tell him everything! Then I will see what he says! I don't know what I will do next but I will leave this town for sure!

When I was done ranting in my head I saw everyone looking at me, including Damon, who was off the phone, staring at me with worried eyes. Even Katherine was looking at me with worried eyes. I didn't have much time to question that but I turned my head to glare at Damon and growled, "When is your friend supposed to be here?"

"She said she was going to be here soon. Why do you look so pissed off?" Damon asked

"And why has your face gone from proud to sad to pissed off?" Katherine asked.

"Oh I don't know what you're talking about. Oh wait I do and you will find out soon." I sneered.

I turned and went to my room with one last glance look at their shocked faces.

Victoria P.O.V.

This day has just been horrible!

First, I find out that the mind reader's human isn't in Forks. Second, I also found out that the stupid mind reader is following me. Then I find out Riley needs help with the newborns. This isn't my day. I need a place to hide!

Hm? Where to go? Where to go?

I've got it! I haven't seen my good friend Damon Salvatore in a long time! If the mind reader just happens to follow me, Damon can help me out even though he would probably die in the end. Oh well!

I wonder how he will react when I tell him that James is dead. Hmmm? I wander where Damon is? I bet he also has a witch who could find the human I want. This is so going to be fun!

I'll just call him.

_ring _

_ring_

"Hello?" I heard Damon say.

"Hey Damon, uh, I need a place to crash and you see I thought I'd come pay you a visit," I said, "What do you think?"

"Sure! That would be great! You can meet my sister Izzy! She just came back into our lives yesterday. So when will you be here?" Damon asked.

"Soon. I also should let you know I have another on my tail and James is dead because the vampire killed him!" I growled.

"Oh I am so sorry well maybe we can help you. Also I need your help too."

"With?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. OK?"Damon asked.

"Fine. See you soon." I said as I hung up. This will be awesome hide out!

**A/n- there you have it. I aso know I didn't have what Katherine had to say or anything but still. Also please tell me how you feel about how Bella was changed. Also as it is obvious I have decided to bring Edward to Mystic Falls! I originally wanted Victoria to be friends with Katherine but thought her being friends with Damon would be so much better! And last few questions. How will Edward react? How will the other Cullen's feel? Hm? You will just have to find out why.**


	4. He is here

**A/n- I don't own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It had been hours since the phone call from Victoria. Everyone tried to talk to me but I wouldn't budge.

I would not talk to Damon because he was friends with Victoria, I don't want to choose his friends. I would not talk to Katherine because she is evil, not as evil as well Victoria, but she is Evil. Elena, I could talk to but she wouldn't get it. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline, I wouldn't talk to them because I barely knew them. That leaves Stefan. I always tell him everything. Not this time. I will tell him when the time is right.

Tomorrow I am going to go to my father's grave and talk to him. Maybe that will help.

We will see. Then I fell into a peaceful sleep or so I thought.

_~A few hours later~_

I had just woken up and went down stairs to get some milk. Ever since I was little milk always made me feel better (blood makes feel good too!)

I poured it into a mug and went outside and went for a walk, to get my head clear. While walking, I heard it. Someone was around. Oh well maybe it is someone just walking. I looked down at my watch. Who is up and 2 in the morning?

_Ok maybe you woke someone up after you left and saw you weren't there and came to look for you, _I thought. Or someone is just here randomly. So I just kept walking because it was less suspicious.

All of a sudden I feel a cold arm go around me and I hear a voice I was not expecting to hear, "Bella I thought you promised me not to be reckless." His velvety voice said.

I turned around and saw him, Edward, right there. I couldn't stop my own reaction as I threw my arms around him and started to cry into his chest. I missed him. I still love him. I know he doesn't love me anymore, but I just felt comforted to be in his arms. I missed him so much.

"Shh, Bella its OK you're alright. You're OK. I'm here. It's OK. Come on let's get you into my car, It's getting cold out here, OK?" I couldn't help but nod as he picked me up in his arms and started taking me to his car. I missed his Volvo, which was by the boarding house. Then he sat me down in the front seat. His car smelled just like him. I missed his car.

"Edward, I know you don't love me anymore, but-," I started saying but got caught off by Edward as he got in next to me, in the driver's seat. I was going to tell him I was a vampire of the Dracula kind.

"Bella I lied in the forest. I love you so much. I was a wreck. The only reason I left was because I thought you would be safe." He told me. What? Why would he leave me? While I was asking these questions in my head, Edward kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much Isabella. You can tell me why you are here and all that in a little bit. But I need you to go to sleep and I will tell you in the morning everything and don't tell me you aren't tiered because that yawn says other whys. So go to sleep ok?" He asked. I believed that he does love me too. He was also right I was tired. He Edward started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep though thinking 3 important things.

Number 1: Where was Edward taking me?

Number 2: How will Damon and Stefan going to feel when I am not there in the morning?

Most importantly Number 3: Will Edward still have the same feelings tomorrow after I tell him?

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Ring

Ring

I kept hearing it as I followed Victoria to Mystic Falls. I looked at the caller ID on my phone, Alice. I answered:

"What Alice?"

"Well hello to you to Edward," I sighed I left them after I left her. I know I hurt her. I love her but this is for her protection. Bella can't be near us. We are vampires. I miss her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Bella? Without, telling us?" Alice growled. I heard a few gasps, which meant the family is there too. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about? I am falling Victoria to some place called Mystic Falls," I told her.

"Well I guess Bella is in Mystic Falls then because I see you going into a house, after Victoria, where Bella is." Alice told me. Why would Bella be in Mystic Falls? Why would Victoria be going to Mystic Falls? I have to get her out of there before Victoria even gets close to her.

"What? Alice do you see her going to be anywhere, anytime soon, alone?" I asked. I have to get Bella out of there!

"Umm… yeah tomorrow, at a cemetery. Why?" Why would Bella be at a cemetery? I don't know but I will ask her when I see her!

"I'm going to run straight to Mystic Falls. OK? Then I'm going to tell Bella I love her and lied to her in the forest and get Bella out of there! I will call you when I have her and I will get her to you." I told her while running to this place called Mystic Falls. She said ok and we hung up.

_~A few hours later~_

I pulled into town. It was 1:00 am so I was going to find out where Bella was I mean I love her and if Victoria gets here sooner there will be a fight if she goes near Bella.

I caught onto her sent and found her at about 1:25. Bella wasn't asleep she was getting milk. She was at a boarding house getting milk? I was wandering what was going on. I mean the boarding house was closed It even says so. I got that their where other people in the boarding house. There were, exactly, 7 other people besides Bella which I found out that the some of other people were not human.

They were vampires **(A/n- Edward can see Damon dreaming about Andy's blood and about Victoria coming to town, Katherine is dreaming of killing Elena, Caroline and Stefan are dreaming of going hunting the next day, possibly with Bella but Edward thinks they are going to hunt Bella. He also sees Bonnie but her dream is about her and Jeremy. So he doesn't know she is a witch. Also, clearly he doesn't know about Bella because well he can't read her mind. Also Elena is dreaming of Stefan and him being a vampire and all. Ok that's all. Sorry for the interrupt. Back to the story…= ))**. I mean they were the Dracula vampire's. (We didn't know what to call them until Dracula was written.). They burn in the sun. They weren't venomous. I have no clue how they get changed. They can eat food. They can compel people. I know horrible rite? Or they were with their dreams. _Bella is clearly in danger. I will grab her and take her to my family and find out why she was here_, I had thought.

Suddenly Bella was walking out side and down a path. I followed her. This was the perfect time to get her. So I ran up to her next and put my arm around her and said, "Bella I thought you promised me not to be reckless."

She turned around and when she saw me she threw her arms around me and started crying into my shirt. I didn't know what to do. I knew I needed to get her far away from Forks, but she was so upset that it tore me to part. If any of those vampires hurt her they are going to pay.

"Shh, Bella its OK you're alright. You're OK. I'm here. It's OK. Come on let's get you into my car, It's getting cold out here, OK?" I told her. I just wanted to make her feel better. So I picked her up and took her to my car, which was by the boarding house. I sat down next to her in the driver's seat.

She was tired but then she started to say something, "Edward, I know you don't love me anymore, but-," that lie needed to stop right now. I had to tell her the truth and the truth was that I loved her and was still madly in love with her.

"Bella I lied in the forest. I love you so much. I was a wreck. The only reason I left was because I thought you would be safe." I told her. I saw the confusion and I saw a hint of her not believing me so I kissed her passionately and I knew that she believed me by the look in her eyes. I saw her yawn and told her, "I love you so much Isabella. You can tell me why you are here and all that in a little bit. But I need you to go to sleep and I will tell you in the morning everything and don't tell me you aren't tiered because that yawn says other whys. So go to sleep ok?" I then started to hum her lullaby and she was out in seconds.

I then started to drive. Then I called Alice.

"Hey Edward," Alice said on the first ring, "That was fast."

"I saw her walking from a boarding house and so I grabbed her and took my chance." I told her

"So what is the plan? Bro?" she asked.

"I'm going to drive to where you guys are and we will keep her safe. We'll see what she says tomorrow and Alice can you look for Victoria's future?" I asked.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Edward." She sighed

"See you tomorrow." I hung up knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/n- I know too soon for Edward to be there but I have my resons so ok. The next chapter should be up by next weekend. Also I am working on another story can you guys read i? It is on my profile so please read if you want to.**


End file.
